Magic Man
by ShanghaiLily
Summary: Just a sexy little 'missing scene' one-shot that takes place after Donna returns from California and she and Eric catch Jackie & Hyde together on the couch but before Kelso finds out about the affair. After a naughty afternoon together, they admit to themselves & each other they don't want to break up. Rated M, because I like to make J/H do dirty things to each other. 4 Zennies!


**As they promised Donna and Eric, Jackie and Hyde try to end their affair before Kelso finds out. Takes place between "I Can't Quit You Babe" and "What Is and What Should Never Be"**

**.**

**I don't own that 70's Show. If I did, you would have seen this scene happen at the end of "I Can't Quit You Babe."**

**.**

**MAGIC MAN**

.

Hyde throws Jackie on his cot and covers her with his body, hoping to consume her in every way possible. Knowing this is probably the last time they'll ever be together, he wants to make it count.

.

Donna and Forman caught them together on the couch the day before last and they have been living on borrowed time ever since, knowing it's only a matter of days until their affair is ended for them, assuming they don't honor their words to their best friends and ended themselves first.

.

Jackie flips him over and straddles his waist. "I'm going to miss you, baby" she pouts before lifting her own shirt off to reveal a red lace bra.

.

"Nice" Hyde nods appreciatively, stroking his beard.

.

"Aren't you going to miss me too?" she asks, fishing for some affection.

.

He gestures to her breasts. "I'm gonna miss those" he grins.

.

"Obviously" she rolls her eyes. "But what about the girl attached to them?"

.

"How can I miss you when I see you every day? I won't see those every day" he gestures once again to her breasts.

.

She dismounts his lap and grabs her discarded shirt from the floor.

.

"Woah! Wait! Where do you think you're going?" he asks as he holds onto her hips to keep her in the room.

.

"What do you care? It's not like you're going to miss me, right?" she sniffs.

.

Hyde sighs. This chick has been busting his balls all summer and for some reason he keeps coming back for more. He's been trying his best to keep her at a safe distance, like he usually does with his women, but his women usually aren't forcibly in his face on a daily basis and they're definitely not friends with his crew. She's both, and he should find it excruciating, but instead he finds himself watching that door every day until it clicks open and the tornado that is Jackie winds it's way down the stairs and into his waiting lap.

.

Fez calls Jackie a goddess and Forman calls her the devil, and if there's one thing Hyde has learned over that past two months, it's that they are both right on the money.

.

"Fine" he grumbles. "I will, Jackie, okay?" he shrugs.

.

She turns to face him with a studied curiosity. "I don't know what this (shrugs) means" she says. "You'll have to be more specific. You will what?"

.

He raises his eyebrow at her and she purses her lips in defiance. The stand-off lasts a full minute but his his jeans are getting tighter by the second and it's not like he's lying if he says it.

.

"Fine. I'll miss you. Now get on the bed!" he orders.

.

Jackie squeals as she tumbles into the cot. He tries and fails to cover up an amused smile as he slides the zipper down on her skirt and pulls it off.

.

His eyes close tightly. "You're killing me with these surprises, baby."

.

She slips the tip of her index finger in her mouth."Whatever could you mean?" she questions, feigning innocence.

.

He looks down at her lack of underwear and nods. "Now every time I see you in the basement, I'm gonna to be wondering if you've got anything on under your skirt and I'll be popping wood."

.

Satisfied with his answer, Jackie grabs his hand and places it on her wet, naked center. "Now every time I see you, I'll be wondering what you've got going on down there" she makes a little circle in the air in the direction of his crotch.

.

"I can tell you what I've got going on down there right now" he taunts her in a low voice.

.

She smiles coyly and stand on her knees facing him. She unbuckles his belt and slides down the zipper on his jeans, freeing his painfully hard erection from it's denim prison. He kicks the rest of the pants off onto the floor.

.

"Looks like I'm not the only one going commando" she smiles while checking him out with a hungry gaze.

.

He lifts off his own shirt then leans forward and unhooks her bra with a snap of the fingers. He exhales loudly as he takes in her naked form. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this."

.

"Well, now you don't have to since this is probably 'it', so problem solved, right?" she cheerfully pipes in as she begins stroking him with her tiny but strong hand.

.

Truthfully, he doesn't want this to be 'it'. Of course he can never tell her this to her, since she's most likely going back to Kelso an hour after he gets home, but he's kind of gotten used to her haughtiness and rotten values, since he's spent enough time with her to know that it's all for show. Fucking cheerleaders make her horrible, but after an hour of detox with him, she's usually back to her old bitchy self. That character trait is genuine, and it's what keeps him coming back. He's a sucker for a chick with a fresh mouth.

.

Having to give up the daily high he gets when she lays herself down on his cot, or the couch, or the deep freeze...will be torture. His dick is used to getting this kind of regular action and he's a little concerned about what will happen to it when he quits Jackie cold turkey. Don't even get him started on those naked high kicks she does to brighten his afternoons.

.

Hyde wraps his arms around his little doll and brings her flush against his chest, making them both sigh on contact. He can feel her heart beating against his chest and her hard nipples pressed up against him and the feeling is too incredible to give up. The smell of her hair drives him crazy and her tight little body is the perfect size for fucking up against a wall. He can admit it, he's going to miss this. Of course, he'll never say a word. He'd rather go without than lose face.

.

Jackie buries herself into his neck and gently sucks all of the sensitive spots she learned over the Summer. She loves the salty taste of his skin and the intoxicating smell he has that seemingly comes from nowhere. She read somewhere that all humans release pheromones and that men and women pair up with each other based on the scents they like best. She has no idea if it's true, but she does know that whatever he's sending out she is picking up and receiving in spades.

.

He lunges at her, but she holds him back with one hand as she removes his glasses with the other.

.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barks at her.

.

"Do you want to get laid?" she asks sternly. "Then these go buh-bye" she decrees as she places them on the side table.

.

He once threw a chick out of bed for doing that, but Jackie does it every time.

.

She leans over and turns on the record player. "Magic Man" by Heart comes on the speakers.

.

_Cold, late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
I never seen eyes so blue  
You know, I could not run away it seemed  
We'd seen each other in a dream  
Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah_

.

"I want you to make me scream" she whispers in his ear, sending a shock-wave of electricity directly to his groin.

.

Hyde smiles. Her dirty talk never fails to get him going. You wouldn't expect it from such a square girl, but she's been surprising him a lot over the last few weeks. "Then I think we're gonna need some more sound cover" he says as he turns the volume up.

.

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"you don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand, I'm a magic man"_

.

He lies down on the bed flat and coaxes her to hover over him. From there, he grabs her hips and pulls her core onto his eager mouth.

.

She grabs the wall with one hand and places the other one on his chest, barely able to balance with what he's doing to her. "Jesus Steven, seriously" she pants as she approaches the edge. "Oh God" she writhes above him like a kitten and screams his name loudly as her muscles clench and spasm.

.

_Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon  
"Never think of never..let this spell last forever"  
Well, summer lover passed to fall  
Tried to realize it all  
Mama says she's worried, growing up in a hurry_

.

He rights himself and pulls her to her back on the cot. Still dazed and recovering from her high, he wastes no time slipping inside of her, and is greeted with a long, satisfied moan.

.

He holds her close and looks into her eyes as he thrusts into her over and over again. She looks back up at him with a mixture of sadness and lust in her eyes. He slows his gait and stops to take all of this in. This may be the last time he's inside of her and wants to savor every moment.

.

He's been with a ton of women and usually just closes his eyes and does his business, but this is different. He want to see her experience him. He wants to watch her face as he enters and fills her insides. It's like she's on fire when she comes, and he doesn't like to miss the show.

.

_"Come on home, girl" Mama cried on the phone  
"Too soon to lose my baby yet, my girl should be at home"  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand, he's a magic man, Mama, ah  
He's a magic man_

.

He combs her hair out of her face and settles a long, slow, passionate kiss on her open mouth. She smiles and brings her hands to his face and returns the favor. The slow pace he set is excruciating and feeling every inch of him sliding in and out of her slowly is driving her wild. As she's kissing him, she's overtaken by her pleasure and climaxes hard, whimpering into his mouth. He soon joins her and feels himself empty out into her with a long groan.

.

Sweat-covered and out of breath, they stare at each other a while until they get their bearings back.

.

Suddenly, Jackie's brow furrows with worry and her bottom lip pokes out.

.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks her, concerned. He starts to break their intimate connection, but she grabs his ass and pulls him in closer, not ready to separate yet.

.

She shakes her head no, but the tears come anyway.

.

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child"  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Oh, oh, try, try, try to understand,  
He's a magic man, oh, he's got the magic hands_

.  
"It's stupid" she says as he wipes the tears from her cheeks with his hands.

.

"Probably, but tell me anyway" he urges softly.

.

She laughs a little, which makes him smile. "I, um...I just don't want it to end" she admits with a shrug.

.

His stomach flutters with the realization that she feels the same way he does. "Why?" he asks for further confirmation.

.

"You're going to make me say it, huh?" she grimaces.

.

"Say what?" he plays dumb, stifling a grin.

.

"Forget it" she pouts, impatient with his teasing.

.

"No, no wait. Come on, Jackie. Say it. How do you know I'm not thinking the same thing?" he challenges.

.

"I guess I don't" she decides. "But how do I know you won't make fun of me if I say it?" she wonders aloud with an impish grin.

.

"That's a chance you'll just have to take" he says as he tries his best to keep a zen facade.

.

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile"  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand, he's a magic man, yeah, oh_

.

"Fine. I know we're 'creepy and unnatural' and this could potentially break up the group, but I just...I like your scruffy beard and your disgusting concert t-shirts and your white guy 'fro, your mean burns and your insane conspiracy theories. I shouldn't like any of it, I know. For all intents and purposes you should repulse me, and in concept you do, but in reality, I like it so much it scares me. We're a terrible match and this is probably going to end very badly, but I like you and I don't want to stop." she exhales and smiles placidly waiting for a response.

.

He just stares blankly at her and says nothing.

.

She starts to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. "You know what, it's getting late" she tries to move but he has her pinned down beneath him. "Can you say something please? So I don't feel like a huge dillhole?"

.

At that moment, he becomes hard again inside of her and she gasps.

.

"Do you have your answer" he asks cheekily.

.

She looks at him with faux-disapproval. "Your erection isn't speaking loudly enough for me to hear it."

.

He starts to move within her already sensitive walls and her breath becomes ragged quickly. "You're an asshole" she grumbles as her pleasure builds once more.

.

"Jackie" he whispers hotly in her ear.

.

Her eyes shut tightly as she gets closer.

.

"Baby" he groans as he peppers her entire face with kisses.

.

"Tell me" she breathes as she reaches her peak.

.

"I do" he whispers. "I do want to be with you." he admits before smashing his lips against hers, capturing her moans as she falls over the edge again.

.

Her green/blue eyes flip open and he gazes into them as he loses control while loudly cursing her name.

.

Both spent, they lie in each other's arms saying nothing, but sharing in thought the silent question hanging in the air. They want each other. That much they know, but the rest is anyone's guess.

.

Out of the blue she starts to laugh. "Thank God for loud music" she giggles.

.

"Should I put on the B-side?" he asks with a smirk as he reaches for the needle.

.

**THE END!**


End file.
